I Stole a Time Lord
by shieldmaiden-of-rivendell
Summary: A message from the TARDIS, years after the Doctor's death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm the spirit of the TARDIS -that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space- speaking through a hologram of a body I once occupied. You're curious. Curious enough to enter into me, the strange blue box that marks the grave of a man called the Doctor. I made this message because I didn't want the universe to forget the Doctor. I knew someday I would be re-entered and then I could tell them of a mad man with a box who crossed all of time and space, saving galaxies, who ran towards things before they slipped away forever.

I suppose I should start at the fall of Gallifrey, the beginning of the end. Gallifrey was his planet and it was in a war with the Daleks that burned every moment in Time and Space. Things couldn't go on so he took the Moment and all those Daleks were burned but all those children too. He's counted them, every single one over and over as if that could make them come back. I never saw him do it, I only saw him re-enter me, his face new and physically younger yet much more sorrowful and the eyes, the eyes holding new grief. I orbited where Gallifrey used to be for ages, going round and round, leaving my Time Lord to his ghosts.

Of course, this couldn't go on forever. It was a snap to get my Time Lord back to the job of saving universes. All it took was a notification about some strange Nestene consciencesness activity in London 2005 and off he flew me, the sadness in his eyes dimmed some what by the old, adventurous, mad light.

Next thing I knew he came dashing back into me, bragging to some blonde girl about how the assembled hordes of Gengis Khan couldn't get through my doors. After that adventure the blonde, Rose, became his companion. He quite fancied her, took her to all the nicest places like watching her home planet be destroyed. I liked this human even if she was rubbish at flying me, the one time she tried I ended up crashed in the 80's. That's the 1880's mind. I liked even Rose more after she absorbed the entire Time Vortex and risked her life to save the Doctor, who regenerated after this particular incident which involved Daleks and giant television station called Game Station.

I had another human, Jack but I had to leave him behind because Rose while filled with the Time Vortex unknowing made him a bit immortal. Immortal things and time machines like me don't go well together. Bit of a shame really, he was funny, despite being an American.

This new version of mine took me further than I'd ever been before, every planet, year and reality you could imagine and more. Then, one day, my human is gone. Stranded in a parallel world, the Doctor said, shipwrecked so to speak. He burned up a sun just to say good bye only to be cut off, his last words to her "Rose Tyler-"

Seconds after he had left Rose at Bad Wolf Bay, a red haired woman in a wedding dress appeared in the TARDIS. Her name was Donna and she shouted a lot, this was mostly because she had been on her way up the aisle. It was rather lucky that this happened seeing as her fiancé' consort was a giant spider from the dawn of time. Not a very good choice in this sentient spaceship's opinion. The Doctor drowned the spider, her proper name was the Raknoss, and all her children in the Thames and then asked Donna, who had just save his life, to come travel with him. She declined,a shame his life was infinitely better with two.


	2. Chapter 2

Next there was a MD in training, Martha Jones. She started out a bit clingy but proved herself during the Master reign by telling the entire world of a brilliant man called the Doctor. For this she is known in my memory banks as the Girl Who Walked the Earth. My Rose I called the Bad Wolf. In the end the Doctor is rescued, the Master died in his arms, leaving him the last of the Time Lords again, and Earth is set right again. Martha leaves me and the Doctor, but they part on good terms, he promised to come if she ever called.

Then there was Donna, remember ginger who shouted lots? She'd been looking for the Doctor ever since their last meeting. Donna was one of the rare companions who could fly me proper. Then the stars started going out and my human, Rose crossed the multiverse to warn the Doctor. I had never seen him so happy at a companions return. I tried to lock them up somewhere together but Earth had to be saved AGAIN, and there wasn't time. Here I land at Bad Wolf Bay, once more, and he's leaving her. Leaving her granted with a human version of himself, but it's not him. I can feel his sadness at leaving her. I've felt a lot of that in all my years.

The Doctor leaves her, his last chance to see her, ever maybe, not even a proper good bye. I attempt to fly him to the cracks and the places where he still could see her, save her from her universe but no. He'll always turn me around saying "It's for her own good! Her own good do you hear? I can't be with her forever. I can't love her properly. He can." Right before my Tenth Time Lord dies of radiation, he sees her, his Rose once more time. She doesn't recognize him, it's too early in her timeline. Alone and in pain the Doctor is reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

So the clock strikes eleven and I meet a new man. He's the oldest but also the youngest, he laughs the most but also has the most sorrows. An enigma wrapped in a bow tie. We get a new companion, straight away, as he crashes me into a little girl named Amelia's garden. I go through my own regeneration of sorts, thought its more like changing the desktop theme but a with a bit more bang than usual. Because SOMEONE'S timing was off, completely not my fault by the way, the Doctor returned to Amelia, Amy now, not five minutes but twelve years later. That mad, impossible, Amy Pond, the ultimate ginger. Nothing in her life made sense. She had a man, Rory, the Roman, the Last Centurion, the Boy Who Waited. Two thousand years he waited for her outside the Pandorica. When it's finally opened, things get a bit tricky, seeing as the whole universe was deleted,and then rebooted. My Time Lord, who now wore a fez,they were quite wise the Time Lords but DREADFUL sense of hats, patched things up, Rory became and we went careening off into the vastness of time yet again.

Now, there was also a woman called River Song who was Amy's daughter but it would take far too long to explain how that happened so let us skip that. Because she was conceived while I was flying through space I guess she's my child too. River, also called Melody was Mrs. Doctor. The two people I was closest in the world, married! Lovely isn't it? Or was since she's gone now.

Well if you've connected the dots you'll have realized that though River, Amy and Rory were the Doctor's family. The Ponds. My Ponds. They were a fantastic story, until we lost them, by the touch of an angel. I saw Rory's name appear on a gravestone, then Amy's.

And he grives. The grief of a Time Lord is beyond measure. The Doctor can see hundreds of realities that could have happened, now never can, realities where they entered me faster and flew off, when Rory wasn't taken, or when Amy didn't blink. But they're gone, and long dead now, none of those things can happen. Living on while everyone you loved is gone, the curse of the Time Lords.


	4. Chapter 4

He flipping 'retired' just parked me on a cloud and wandered around being mysterious and boring. In Victorian London of all places. But then! Oh but then, there was Clara, the same girl we had met in the Dalek asylum but different. For one thing her name was Clara Oswin Oswald when before, it had been Oswin Oswald. She was an impossible mystery, and fortunately, that was enough to make my Doctor rethink retiring. We met a new Clara, this time she was just Clara Oswald, in modern day London, where she was a nanny, same as in the Victorian era. After handling a sort of sentient wifi that wanted to take over everything as usual, he flies her all over Time and Space. All my humans were special but this one, all the Doctors different time lines were wrapped around her. Clara was a mystery the Doctor happily attempted to solve. He discovered the answer that time we went to Tranzalore.

Tranzalore. Where he's buried, for the final time. Where I am, where I've been for a long, long time now.

Wait, I almost forgot! Before I get to the actual point of this message I should tell you one more tale. It's about the time three Doctors came together and saved Gallifrey with Clara's help and also some assistance from the Moment which was this great big planet destroying weapon, so powerful it had a conscience who just happened to take the form of Rose Tyler. Hmm consequence? I think not. I mean Rose! Out of all the forms the interface takes hers. Alright well enough of my opinions, here's how Gallifrey fell no more.


	5. Chapter 5

It started out ordinarily enough, UNIT was having a bit of a Zygon problem so they picked me up with a huge crane and dragged the Doctor, Clara and me over to the Tower of London. He found a fez. Why does he always find a fez in especially dangerous situations? The Doctor met up with his tenth version, let's call him Sandshoes, and the him that he doesn't talk about. The him from the Time War when he didn't call himself the Doctor. The warrior that burned Gallifrey. And the War Doctor had the Moment with him. They could all see her, of course. Chiney, that's the bow tie wearing one, saw her from the beginning, I watched, I can do that, symbiotic link remember, as his eyes freeze on the spot where she is and then move on. "Of course, the human that I'd be most likely to listen to. My Rose..." My Time Lord thinks and he looks away, the man who forgets. Sandshoes, the regeneration that actually knew her, can't until the War Doctor cries "..Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you!" At first he blows it off with "Yeah, like that's going to happen." And then those words, those two words which Rose scattered all over Time and Space, catch his attention. "Hang on, did you say Bad Wolf?" He pushes the thought from his mind and high fives me instead like "Good job, Sexy, we did it!" And using a very clever plan, they did. Gallifrey is saved now, although it's contained in a parallel world, never to come back to this universe. Still, it's safe.

I wish I could say the same for the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

And so my tale of the Doctor comes to a close. No wait, that's incredible cliche ignore that. Of course the Doctor did more and traveled with more people and changed faces but if I told you all that, it would take far too long and anyway, Gallifrey's rescue was a good end.

My friend finally died, actually and properly, at Trenzalore. Just another nameless solider to fall in battle. I didn't believe, not at first. He was the DOCTOR, he couldn't just die! I waited, wounded, for him to come back. To open my doors and fly me away once more. Inside though, I new he never would. I'd felt the symbiotic link being severed when my Time Lord fell. At first I resolved to stay with him forever, a silent sentential and, I did for several centuries. But this isn't what the Doctor would have wanted. So I made this message and unlocked doors. Of course I set some filters, you must be reasonably nice if you're hearing this. This question is, do you want to run away? All of time and space, anywhere and anywhere you want, everything that ever happened, is happening, or will happen, any dimension of space and time, I can take you to all those places and more. I've cleared all the Doctor's settings, you can remake me if you like. See that button on my console, that one there? Press it, you'll get instructions. Not everything mind you, what would be the fun in that? The if Doctor can- sorry could figure it out so can you.

Of course if you don't want to simply turn around and walk back the way you came in. But I hope you don't. I want a friend, someone to talk to and crash me through the Time Vortex.

Please, run with me.

The End.


End file.
